Teman Rasa Pacar vs Musuh Rasa Jodoh
by Lemonfreezie
Summary: Lee Jihoon itu memang polos kalau soal cinta. Tapi bukan berarti Jihoon tidak punya pengalaman soal cinta yang ambigu. Bahkan, pengalaman Jihoon lebih ekstrem dibanding pengalaman Jeonghan atau Sungjong. SoonHoon vs GyuHoon! BoysLove! Bromance! OOC! Warning inside!
Lee Jihoon itu buta.

Bukan buta yang tidak bisa melihat , tapi buta yang lain.

Iya, Lee Jihoon itu buta kalau ditanya soal cinta, asmara, dan saudara-saudaranya.

Jihoon hanya sekedar siswa sekolah menengah atas biasa, yang belum pernah pacaran. Jangankan pacaran, punya teman perempuan saja dia tidak pernah. Singkatnya, Jihoon itu belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Tapi, begitu-begitu, Jihoon sering dapat wejangan dan petuah dari Jeonghan dan Sungjong – _roomate_ sekaligus dua seniornya dalam urusan cinta. Nah, berhubung Jeonghan dan Sungjong sudah punya pacar dan sudah dewasa plus ' _terdewasakan_ ' , jadi Jihoon sering diberi _roomate schoolling_ tentang hal-hal berbau cinta oleh keduanya.

Mata pelajaran yang paling sering mereka ajarkan pada Jihoon itu tentang 'Berbagai Rasa Unik dalam Cinta', yang terdiri dari dua bab, yakni bab 1 'Teman Rasa Pacar' dan bab 2 'Musuh Rasa Jodoh'. Memang agak aneh sih, terkesan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Tapi Jihoon suka. Sama seperti rasa sukanya terhadap pelajaran Seni Budaya,kalau mau tahu. Apalagi kata Jongie Hyung, itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi keduanya dengan pacar masing-masing, jadi lumayan untuk bekal masa depan Jihoon dan calon pacarnya nanti. Kata orang tua , 'kan, pengalaman itu guru terbaik, jadi biarkan Jihoon belajar dari pengalaman Jongie dan Jeongie Hyungnya.

Tapi, selama masa pendidikan cintanya, Jihoon menemui satu masalah. Dari kedua bab favoritnya, Jihoon belum pernah mengira-ngira atau berharap, dia akan mengalami tipe rasa yang bagaimana. Sayangnya, ketika musim cinta lewat di perjalanan hidup Jihoon, bukannya seperti Jeonghanie yang terlibat 'Temen Rasa Pacar' atau Sungjongie dengan pengalaman 'Musuh Rasa Jodoh' dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jihoon malah jadi Lee Jihoon yang tertimpa dus susu strawberry , -eh, maksudnya tertimpa kesialan yang penuh keberuntungan , karena terlibat 'Teman Rasa Pacar' sama si mahkluk idiot dari klub dance, Kwon Soonyoung, dan 'Musuh Rasa Jodoh' dengan si tower vampire dari klub Hip Hop, Kim Mingyu. Please, adakah yang bisa menyelamatkan Jihoon dari goncangan kehidupan cintanya yang _awesome_ dan _fabulous_ ini ?

 **Tittle : Teman Rasa Pacar vs Musuh Rasa Jodoh**

 **Author : Lemonfreezie  
**

 **Cast : Lee Jihoon [Woozi] ; Kwon Soonyoung [Hoshi] ; Kim Mingyu ; ft a lil bit Mentioned Lee Seongjong ; Yoon Jeonghan ; Lee Seokmin ; Wen Junhui ; Hong Jisoo ; Boo Seungkwan ; Kim Myeongsoo ; Choi Seungcheol.**

 **Pairing : SoonHoon vs GyuHoon ft a lil bit mentioned MyeongJong & SeungHan**

 **Genre : Fluffy Romance, Drama, Comedy**

 **Disc. : 17, Pledis Ent. , Woollim Ent. , Theirselves. But, Woozi and the story is belong to me. XD**

 **Warning!**

 **This is a hinted-boyslove fiction story, original by my mind. Maybe it will be an over-weirdo storyline, too much typos, out of character, but I'll really appreciate you who still want to read this and show your pride of this kind of stuff.**

 **Lest begin!**

Kwon Soonyoung itu teman Jihoon yang paling baik dari yang terbaik. Meski mereka itu cukup jauh berbeda, tapi hanya dengan berbekalkan anime _Moonlight Angel_ , Busan dan Namyangju pun bersatu. Soonyoung yang kadang idiot dan childish parah, langsung nyambung sama Jihoon yang kadang suka sok dewasa padahal masih polos akut. Apalagi kalau sudah mulai masuk topik _Luna_ dan mimpinya – plot Moonlight Angel. Ditambah mereka berdua sama-sama didapuk untuk menjadi ketua klub masing-masing, seringnya kolaborasi membuat mereka cukup kenal tabiat satu sama lain. Tambah lagi, menurut Jihoon mereka itu cocok.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kwon Soonyoung itu benar-benar teman yang sangat terlalu baik. Sampai-sampai Jihoon sendiri tidak tega menyebutnya sebagai sekedar 'T-E-M-A-N' . Karena perlu kalian tahu, baiknya Soonyoung ke Jihoon itu sama seperti baiknya pacar Jongie Hyung , Kim Myungsoo Hyung, memperlakukan Hyung cantik nomor satunya itu. Jadi singkatnya, Si Kwon – Pabo itu, tipe teman rasa pacar punya Jihoon.

Pernah waktu itu, Jihoon sedang tidak enak badan, tapi klub vocal dan klub dance sedang ada latihan untuk proyek kolaborasi mereka. Otomatis, sebagai ketua klub yang baik dan bijaksana, Jihoon harus turun tangan untuk mengkoordinir anggotanya. Sayang seribu sayang, Jihoon yang kepalanya serasa mau pecah , akhirnya merosot jatuh ke pelukan Soonyoung yang sudah siaga disampingnya sejak awal.

Sebelumnya Soonyoung sempat khawatir melihat wajah Jihoon yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin. "Hunnie, Sebaiknya hari ini tidak usah latihan saja. Kelihatannya, tubuhmu sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik." , itu yang Soonyoung bilang sebelumnya. Tapi dasar Jihoon nya saja yang keras kepala, dia menolak mentah-mentah saran Soonyoung, dan memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Jadi, inilah akibatnya. Dengan diiringi lengkingan suara tinggi Seungkwan, dan teriakan merdu Seokmin, _featuring_ seruan heboh Jeonghan yang baru datang latihan, Jihoon nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Beruntung saat keseimbangannya goyah, Soonyoung yang idiot tapi masih punya kepekaan itu langsung mendekapnya erat, sehingga Jihoon yang sedang lemah dan tak berdaya tidak perlu berciuman dengan lantai dingin aula sekolah mereka.

"Hunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" Itu jelas pertanyaan Soonyoung, hanya dia yang memanggil Jihoon dengan sebutan ' _Hunnie_ ' yang terdengar seperti penggabungan kata Jihoon dan _Honey_ .

"Cchi~~ Pusing..." Nah yang ini keluhan Jihoon, dengan alunan nada manja plus panggilan khususnya untuk Soonyoung, Hocchi alias Hoshi yang artinya bintang. Jihoon memang begini kalau sedang sakit, manjanya itu plus plus sama unyu dan seksi .Tapi berhubung Soonyoung sayang Jihoon, jadi dia tidak mau kelihatan kalau imannya mulai goyah gara-gara suara Jihoon yang bikin jantungnya jadi _dag dig dug_.

"Hunnie pusing?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu biar Soonyoung antar pulang yah ? Biar Hunnie bisa langsung istirahat. Nanti sisanya bisa diurus sama Jeonghan Hyung, Jisoo Hyung dan Jun Hyung. Mau , 'kan ?" Percaya atau tidak, Soonyoung yang jahilnya lebih parah dari Seokmin itu, bisa bicara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang kalau sama Jihoon, dan barusan buktinya. Anggota klub yang lain saja sampai tidak bereaksi saking takjubnya.

Tapi Jihoon sudah terbiasa, jadi dia tidak akan terpaku sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ – lagipula matanya sudah terlalu sipit karena sakit , agak susah juga kalau harus membesar-besarkan matanya. Reaksi Jihoon hanya sebatas, gumaman "Ung~~" yang terdengar lucu.

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut melihat kadar kemanjaan Jihoon yang makin bertambah, sambil membenarkan posisi berdiri Jihoon yang sejak awal kurang nyaman – karena condong kearah Soonyoung akibat dipeluk , dancer tampan dengan bentuk mata unik itu berujar ringan, "Nah, ayo pulang."

Tapi, belum apa-apa Jihoon sudah menatap Soonyoung dengan mata yang terus-terusan mengedip lucu, "Cchi~ Gendong..." Pintanya.

Pemuda Kwon itu sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Jihoon yang beratnya tidak seberapa itu, dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penahan di punggung dan paha Jihoon. "Sudah kulakukan, Hunnie ku sayang~".

Setelah itu, Soonyoung langsung keluar dari area sekolah sambil menggendong Jihoon. Beruntung saat tiba di gerbang ada taksi yang lewat, jadi Soonyoung tidak perlu menunggu lama. Mereka bisa langsung menuju ke apartemen tempat Jihoon tinggal bersama Sungjong dan Jeonghan.

Lagipula, Soonyoung lebih dari tahu, jika dia harus segera membuat Jihoon berbaring di kasur. Melihat dari kadar kemanjaannya yang kian meningkat, itu berbanding lurus dengan pertambahan tingkat keparahan kondisi tubuh Jihoon sendiri. Yang artinya, sakit Jihoon sudah mulai gawat.

Jadi, disinilah mereka, di dalam taksi yang sedang melaju menuju apartemen Jihoon, dengan si mungil yang berada dalam pelukan hangat Soonyoung. Sesekali tangan besar Soonyoung mengusap pelipis Jihoon yang berkeringat, seraya menggumakan kalimat "Sebentar lagi sampai. Hunnie, Bertahan ya?" . Karena, saat ini kondisi Jihoon memang mulai memburuk. Ia masih sadar namun tubuhnya menggigil dan terasa terlalu hangat untuk ukuran suhu normal manusia. Matanya terpejam erat dengan dahi mengernyit, mungkin karena pusing di kepalanya mulai menyengat.

Sampai akhirnya Jihoon terlalu lelah karena harus menahan sakit dan tidak nyaman di tubuhnya, Jihoon yang manis pun jatuh tertidur.

...

Hanya sebatas itu yang bisa Jihoon ingat dari kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Karena setelahnya dia tidur sampai pagi dan menemukan Soonyoung tidur dengan posisi duduk di tepi kasurnya, serta kepala yang beralaskan tangan yang ditumpukan pada alas tidur Jihoon.

Yang dia tahu, hal itu cukup istimewa, mengingat hingga kini orang-orang masih sering tersenyum-senyum kearahnya dan juga Soonyoung. Kata Seungkwan sih, itu tanda-tanda kalau orang-orang berfikir bahwa mereka – Jihoon dan Soonyoung – punya indikasi _more than a friendship_. Karena, kalau ditelusuri perlakuan Soonyoung ke Jihoon itu memang lebih dari kata biasa, malah terlalu istimewa. Orang yang tidak peka pun pasti bisa melihat tanda-tandanya.

Si tukang teriak, Seokmin, sobat karibnya Soonyoung saja sampai tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Meski mereka itu sahabat, tapi kalau Seokmin sakit, Soonyoung tidak pernah sesiaga itu. Yang ada dia malah tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Seokmin, takut tertular katanya. Tapi kalau sama Jihoon bedanya itu kelihatan jelas. Soonyoung bukan cuma sekedar perhatian, kalau bisa juga dia maunya sakit Jihoon itu pindah ke Soonyoung, biar Jihoon tidak perlu sakit.

Soonyoung juga sering repot-repot meluangkan waktu hanya untuk jalan-jalan dengan Jihoon. Seperti ketika dia seharusnya sibuk latihan untuk kompetisi menari, dia malah menjemput Jihoon ke apartemennya, dan mengajak Jihoon ke taman bermain . Dia juga membelikan sepasang _beanie_ untuk mereka berdua. Katanya waktu itu, "Besok, Hunnie jangan sampai tidak datang yah. Hunnie harus melihat Hoshi di kompetisi nanti. Pakai _beanie_ nya juga." .

Besoknya, setelah diumumkan bahwa tim Soonyoung menjadi pemenang kompetisi dance, dan menerima penghargaan serta karangan bunga, Soonyoung tiba-tiba berlari kearah Jihoon dan memberikan karangan bunga itu pada Jihoon. Dia juga memeluk Jihoon dengan erat sambil tersenyum lebar. Jihoon masih ingat , saat itu Soonyoung bilang "Hunnie, terima kasih karena sudah datang. Kemenanganku kali ini, khusus untukmu. Ah, Hunnie juga cantik sekali pakai beanienya, imut."

Soonyoung juga pernah melakukan hal nekad dengan menyanyikan lagu khusus untuk Jihoon di ruang radio intra sekolah demi maaf dari Jihoon.

Saat itu Jihoon memang sedang kesal padanya, karena Soonyoung ingkar janji. Jihoon tidak mau bicara pada Soonyoung dan menghindarinya seharian. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan dijauhi Jihoon dengan memilih melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia bilang , "Hunnie, ini Hoshi – _mu_ . Aku tahu kalau Hunnie sedang marah padaku. Aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji lain kali tidak akan ingkar janji lagi. Tapi, Hunnie, aku mohon maafkan aku, ya? Hunnie tahu 'kan kalau Hoshi sayang Hunnie ? Jadi jangan marah-marah lagi. Hoshi tidak tahan kalau dijauhi seperti ini. Hunnie, ayo kita berbaikan..." .

Demi apa semua orang mendengarnya, dan semua tahu kalau itu suara Soonyoung , juga yang dimaksud dengan Hunnie itu adalah Jihoon. Tapi Soonyoung benar-benar seperti tidak peduli akan reaksi murid lainnya. Dia rela nekad begitu asalkan Jihoon mau memaafkannya.

Karena itu jugalah, banyak yang curiga kalau mereka itu bukan teman biasa. Cara Soonyoung memperlakukan Jihoon itu terlalu istimewa dan tidak biasa, untuk sekedar hubungan pertemanan.

Jihoon pikir juga begitu, sebenarnya. Karena, demi Tuhan, Soonyoung itu memang telrihat sekali kalau memperlakukan Jihoon dengan spesial.

Iya, 'kan?

* * *

Selain punya teman yang baiknya keterlaluan seperti Soonyoung, rasanya tidak masuk akal jika Jihoon tidak punya 'musuh' semenyebalkan Kim Mingyu.

Sejujurnya, mereka itu tidak benar-benar bermusuhan, tapi menurut Jihoon mereka juga tidak terlalu akrab . Hanya saja ada yang bilang kalau mereka berdua itu sebenarnya dekat. Entahlah Jihoon juga kurang paham. Yang pasti, jika ditanya siapa yang bisa membuatmu naik pitam sampai ke ubun-ubun, maka dengan tegas Jihoon akan menyebutkan nama Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu itu adik kelas yang paling Jihoon antisipasi keberadaannya . Bagi Jihoon, pemuda kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan itu bagaikan raksasa Goliath yang ada dalam cerita 'King David' atau 'Raja Daud'. Mentang-mentang punya tubuh yang lebih besar dari Jihoon, si Mingyu itu sering sekali memanggilnya dengan kata-kata berbau pelecehan terhadap tinggi badan Jihoon. Memangnya dipikir dia itu siapa berani-beraninya meledek Jihoon ? Jihoon itu lebih tua darinya – tapi bukan berarti Jihoon orang tua loh . Demi Tuhan! anak kelas 1 itu benar-benar kelewat menyebalkan. Hampir tak terhitung berapa kali gitar Jihoon memburu kepala batu juniornya itu.

Tapi, sudahlah, lupakan dulu masalah itu, ada baiknya sekarang diperjelas bagaimana Jihoon bisa mengenal Mingyu dan terlibat alur cerita cinta tipe 'Musuh Rasa Jodoh' dengannya.

Jadi, begini, di sekolah Jihoon, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seni tarik suara dan musik itu disatukan dalam Klub Besar Musik. Disanalah tempat klub Vocal dan Hip Hop bernaung. Ruang klub sendiri di satukan dalam Ruang Musik yang di dalamnya sudah disiapkan dua ruangan khusus untuk masing-masing klub. Nah, berhubung Mingyu itu adalah anggota dari klub Hip Hop, dan Jihoon dari klub Vocal, otomatis setiap kali berkumpul atau ada pertemuan dan acara yang melibatkan Klub Besar Musik, keduanya pasti bertemu. Disanalah semuanya bermula.

Awalnya, Jihoon sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikan atensi Mingyu di sekitarnya. Selain karena dia adalah junior yang berbeda aliran dengan Jihoon, pemuda mungil ini juga terlalu malas untuk bergaul dengan anak jangkung seperti Mingyu. Jadi, selama itu , Jihoon hanya mengenal Mingyu sebatas seorang junior dari Klub Besar Musik. Tapi semua berubah ketika mulut usil Mingyu menyerang kehidupan Jihoon yang tentram.

Jihoon masih ingat betapa kesalnya Ia setiap kali mengingat percakapannya dengan Mingyu waktu itu.

"Jihoon Seonbae, ternyata yang mereka katakan tentangmu benar, ya ?" Jihoon sempat shock dan sedikit takjub, karena juniornya yang populer itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara dan tanpa basa-basi dulu.

Jadi, Jihoon hanya menyahut dengan kata tanya pendek, "Apanya?"

Tapi akhirnya Jihoon menyesal karena telah merasa takjub. Junior sok tampan bernama Mingyu itu dengan santainya berucap , "Mereka bilang Jihoon Seonbae itu seonbae paling mungil. Ternyata benar. Aku saja tidak akan sadar kalau ada Jihoon Seonbae di depanku tanpa melirik ke bawah dulu." Ditambah cengiran tidak berdosa plus gigi taring menyebalkan ala Kim Mingyu. Oh, Tuhan! Jihoon berani bersumpah dia emosi sekali.

Beruntung kali itu ada Jisoo yang baik hati dan taat beragama, yang bersedia melerai mereka. Kalau tidak, gitar yang Jihoon bawa sambil mengejar Mingyu akan benar-benar mendarat di kepala raksasa itu sampai hancur. Jihoon yang biasa saja , sudah bisa membuat tubuh Wonwoo memar kalau sedang bercanda, apalagi Mingyu yang sudah membuat darahnya mendidih. Masih untung kalau hanya masuk UGD. Intinya, kemarahan Jihoon itu sudah di tingkat ganas.

Sejak itu, Jihoon benar-benar menganggap Mingyu seperti musuhnya. Meski tidak pernah benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang. Tapi kalau Mingyu sudah mulai menjahilinya lagi, Jihoon tidak akan segan-segan melempar kulkas mini di ruang musik sebagai kado bagi kepala batunya si raksasa itu.

Lalu, dimana sisi 'Rasa Jodoh' yang dimaksud ? Sepertinya mereka lebih sering ribut, 'kan?

Nah, seperti yang sebelumnya dijelaskan, bahwa banyak teman-teman Jihoon dan Mingyu yang menyebutkan bahwa hubungan mereka berdua itu terlihat cukup dekat. Jadi pasti ada indikasi sesuatu kan?

Jihoon akui, sejak insiden waktu itu, dia dan Mingyu memang jadi sering ngobrol atau sekedar berbagi ide tentang musik. Kalau Mingyu sedang tidak menyebalkan, mereka bahkan cukup sering keluar bersama di akhir pekan. Tapi bukan itu yang memunculkan sense 'jodoh' diantara keduanya.

Menurut Jeonghan, yang paling sering melihat Jihoon dan Mingyu bersama, ada beberapa faktor yang membuat mereka terlihat 'cocok' dan 'berjodoh'.

Pertama, tinggi badan. Kata Jeonghan, "Mingyu itu kan punya tinggi yang sangat-sangat terlalu benar-benar tinggi, nah kalau Jihoonie, mungilnya yang kesangat-sangat terlalu benar-benaran mungil. Jadi, kalau bersama itu, kalian berdua jadi seperti saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kan kalau Mingyu jodohnya tinggi, nanti anaknya raksasa semua. Terus, kalau Jihoon jodohnya mungil juga, nanti anaknya Jihoonie kurcaci semua. Kan kasian.." . Meski topik ini sedikit menyinggung Jihoon, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jihoon sedikit setuju .

Lalu, alasan yang kedua, suara. Seperti yang kalian tahu, suara Jihoon itu lembut – walau kadang melengking seperti lumba-lumba – intinya ala-ala uke yang cocok untuk tipe-tipe Jihoon . Sementara itu Mingyu punya suara rendah yang benar-benar menunjukkan kualitas seme asli punya. Jadi, kata Jeonghan lagi, "Itu bisa menjadi unsur pendukung juga." . Jihoon sendiri untuk alasan ini, masih gagal paham dengan yang dimaksud Jeonghan.

Ketiga, manjanya Jihoon ke Mingyu itu beda kalau sama yang lain, dan hal yang sama berlaku juga pada Mingyu. Yang ini tanpa penjelasan Jeonghan yang panjang dan susah diingat, Jihoon sudah tahu bagian mana yang dimaksud.

Jihoon memang kadang sering bermanja-manja pada Mingyu dengan cara yang agak 'berbeda'. Jihoon sering minta di _piggyback_ sama Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri sih tidak menolak. Malah , kalau Jihoon tidak minta, Mingyu sering menawarkan diri dengan berjongkok di depan Jihoon. Isyarat supaya Jihoon ambil posisi di punggungnya. Mingyu juga sudah hafal, gerak-gerik Jihoon kalau mau digendong, tanpa bicara. Biasanya, Jihoon tinggal menyentuh bahu Mingyu, atau langsung melompat naik ke punggungnya dengan menjadikan bahu tegap Mingyu sebagai tumpuan. Selanjutnya, tanpa perlu disangga dengan tangan pun, Jihoon sudah anteng di punggung Mingyu, sambil memeluk erat leher juniornya itu. Ah, Jihoon jadi mau di _piggyback._

Terkadang, Mingyu juga pernah bermanja-manja pada Jihoon. Kalau sedang merasa lelah latihan rap, Mingyu sering mampir ke ruang Klub Vocal dan memanggil Jihoon.

Seperti waktu itu, ketika Klub Hip Hop sedang melakukan latihan khusus untuk festival sekolah, Mingyu yang terlalu memforsir latihannya , jadi mudah merasa lelah. Dia dengan gontai melangkah ke ruang Klub Vocal , lalu memanggil Jihoon dengan panggilan khususnya untuk Jihoon – yang sering digunakan saat sedang ingin bermanja-manja ria.

"Jii~ Hyung..."

Jihoon sendiri mengerti kalau Mingyu sudah seperti itu pasti dia sedang lelah. Jadi Jihoon tidak berbicara banyak , dia hanya melambaikan tangan, menyuruh Mingyu untuk mendekat kearahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang . Saat itu dia memang sedang berkumpul dengan Seungkwan , Seokmin , Jisoo dan Jeonghan – mereka duduk di sofa panjang yang satunya.

Mingyu tanpa tunggu apapun lagi langsung mendekati sofa tempat Jihoon duduk. Ia lalu mengambil posisi berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya, dengan berbantalkan paha Jihoon. Dia juga meraih telapak tangan Jihoon dan meletakkannya diatas kepalanya –Mingyu. Isyarat agar Jihoon mengelus kepalanya.

"Min-gu lelah sekali ya? Kalau begitu tidur saja yah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti malah hasilnya tidak maksimal. " Kata Jihoon waktu itu, sambil mengusap wajah Minggyu yang penuh gurat kelelahan.

Mingyu sendiri langsung mengangguk dan menyamankan diri. Dia memutar posisi tubuhnya yang semula berbaring telentang, menjadi menghadap kearah Jihoon, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bagian perut Jihoon. Sebelah tangannya, Mingyu lingkarkan pada pinggang kecil Jihoon. "Kalau sama Jii~ Hyung, lelahku langsung hilang. Apa ini karena Jii Hyung cantik seperti _Sugar Fairy_ yah ?"

Gombal sekali, kan?

Kelima, Mingyu bisa membaca mood dan perasaan Jihoon dari bahasa tubuhnya. Dia juga paling tahu cara untuk memperbaiki kondisi perasaan Jihoon yang sedang buruk. Kata Jeonghan, hal ini adalah intinya. Karena bukan sekali dua kali dia melihat Mingyu selalu bisa menebak kondisi mood dan perasaan Jihoon, tanpa Jihoon katakan.

Waktu itu Jeonghan mengambil contoh ketika Klub Musik mengadakan acara wajib klub. Dimana saat itu Jihoon memang sedang tidak mood gara-gara Soonyoung membohonginya tentang itu, anggota klub akan bermain games yang harus diikuti semua member. Jihoon yang memang malas untuk melakukan sesuatu jika sedang tidak mood, lebih memilih diomeli oleh pembina klub dengan menyendiri di pojokan dekat _mini stage_ sambil mencoret-coret lantai. Nah, saat itulah Mingyu tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Jihoon, lalu bilang pada Jihoon "Jihoonie Hyung seharusnya ikut bermain supaya moodnya naik lagi. Kalau mood lagi rusak dan dibiarkan, malah bertambah buruk loh." .

"Min-gu..." Jihoon memang kadang mudah menangis, apalagi jika sedang tidak dalam perasaan yang baik . Jadi dia langsung membalas pelukan Mingyu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada lebar Min-gu –nya. Jihoon menyembunyikan tangisannya disana.

"Duh, Jii~ Hyung jangan menangis. Nanti tidak manis lagi kalau nangis. Sudah, ya? Jii~ Hyung kesayangan Min-gu harusnya senyum terus. Biar tiap hari tambah manis. Jangan nangis lagi, oke?" Hiburnya kala itu.

Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk, sambil sesegukan. Mingyu sendiri terus mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Jihoon. Ketika dirasanya Jihoon sudah mulai tenang, barulah dia melepas pelukan mereka. Mingyu juga menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Jihoon, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jihoon yang tampak sembab. Disusul kedua pipi dan ujung hidung Jihoon yang memerah. "Jii~ Hyung tidak boleh menangis lagi. Karena, kalau kesayangan Mingyu dibuat menangis, rasanya Mingyu ingin memukul siapapun yang membuat kesayangan Mingyu yang manis ini sedih."

Jihoon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak boleh. Min-gu bisa kena masalah nanti. Lagipula, Hocchi kan teman Jii~ Hyung juga, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Mingyu tersenyum maklum, "Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi, oke? Kalau menangis nanti tidak cantik lagi . Kalau tidak cantik lagi, Mingyu jadi mau cium Jii~ Hyung supaya cantiknya kembali." godanya.

Jihoon terkekeh lalu memukul bahu kiri Mingyu, "Bodoh!" katanya.

Mingyu sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia terus mengajak Jihoon bercanda, dan mengusili Jihoon dengan tingkah absurdnya sampai tertawa Jihoon yang sering tidak bersuara itu datang lagi.

Sebenarnya, setelah kejadian itu, Jihoon berniat menghapus label 'musuh' dibalik status Mingyu dalam relasi mereka. Karena menurut Jihoon, Mingyu cukup baik untuk diakui sebagai teman akrab.

Tapi, tepat sejam setelah mood Jihoon membaik waktu itu, Mingyu kembali berulah dengan menyebut Jihoon sebagai orang paling mungil yang pernah ditemuinya selama dia hidup, padahal Jihoon lebih tua darinya. "Jihoonie Hyung, kau tahu, kau itu lebih tua dariku, tapi kau adalah orang paling mungil yang pernah kutemui selama ini. Kau benar-benar kecil , ya!" Katanya.

Ya, Tuhan! Si Kim Mingyu itu benar-benar kurang ajar sekali ya? Kulkas mana kulkas?

* * *

Ah, sebenarnya kalau harus dijelaskan, Jihoon mungkin tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Setiap hari, selalu saja ada banyak cerita baru tentang Teman Rasa Pacar dan Musuh Rasa Jodoh –nya .

Yang pasti Jihoon hanya sering merasa bingung dengan kedua orang itu, serta status mereka dalam cerita hidup Jihoon.

Jihoon terlalu sering melihat mereka sering menebar hawa-hawa negatif kalau bertemu. Apalagi kalau ada Jihoon di antara mereka. Pasti semakin parah. Jihoon jadi tidak mengerti, seharusnya karena mereka berdua teman Jihoon, mereka juga berteman , 'kan? Seperti Jeonghan Hyung dan Seungcheol Hyung dulu. Bahkan sekarang mereka berdua sampai pacaran. Eh, tapi mungkin lebih baik juga kalau Soonyoung dan Mingyu tidak berteman baik. Nanti kalau mereka berujung pacaran juga seperti Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, terus Jihoon sama siapa ? Kan Jihoon jadi sedih.

Hah, lupakan dulu itu. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Kalau sesuai prediksi Sungjongie Hyung, bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya punya _something_ terhadap Jihoon. Yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka terhadap Jihoon secara bersamaan ? Jihoon kan sayang dua-duanya, jadi Jihoon tidak tahu harus pilih siapa.

Menurut kalian Jihoon harus bagaimana ?

 **[ END ]**

 **Baik! Ini adalah versi editan, karena yang kemarin di upload itu terlalu banyak typos , bahkan ada kalimat yang menghilang entah kemana . -_-**

 **Ini juga bentuk kegalauan saya yang lagi memendam kesal pada Soonyoung. Dia ini kurang setia yah, jadi pengen saya hunusin pedang, biar ga cuma poni yang kebelah dua, sekalian dahinya juga. *sigh*  
**

 **Ah sudahlah!**

 **Disini ada beberapa kata tambahan dan pengganti untuk memperbaiki kalimat yang kurang pas atau janggal. Semoga tidak merubah feel. xD**

 **Thank You For Reading! \^.^/**

 **Do you mind to leave some review for me ?**

 **See Ya, guys!**


End file.
